The Nutcracker
by Deanlu
Summary: Jane gives Maura an early Christmas gift.


**The Nutcracker**

**Deanlu**

**The characters of Rizzoli and Isles are the property of Tess Gerritson and TNT! I am just putting them through their paces for fun.**

**Now I am going to beg a little. I posted a short fic Tinsel and received no reviews. I am taking that no one liked it at all. So please, review. I think I am getting a complex.**

Maura could not believe it. Jane had totally surprised her. Her naked body wrapped in a sheet to prevent the cool air from chilling her as candles still glowed around the bedroom after hours of lovemaking she and Jane had engaged in upon their return that night. Now hours later she could see the faint hints of sunrise through her window beginning to chase away the shadows of the night. She could hear the sounds of Jane in the kitchen as she prepared a bowl of ice cream for them. She stretched languidly feeling the multiple areas where Jane had spread her loving touch as she remembered how it all had happened. It had been any other Thursday, no big deal. In fact when they had risen in the morning there had been no inkling that Jane was up to anything. Maura had to admit when Jane Rizzoli wanted you in the dark she could really keep a secret.

It had all started after lunch in late afternoon with the delivery of a package to the Morgue at Boston Police Department. Maura had never known them to allow a delivery by the delivery man unless they were bonded.

"Dr. Maura Isles?" The young delivery boy was accompanied by Frost. Maura looked up from her desk from where she had been putting the finishing touches on the last of the acres case.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The young man entered the office and placed three boxes wrapped in gold paper on the doctor's desk.

"If you would sign here that you received the boxes. That is all I need." Maura looked at the delivery boy, then to Frost who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Doc. He just said that he had packages for you with strict orders to hand them to you. So I thought I would escort him down to the morgue and check it out." Frost looked at the boxes eager to see what Maura had received.

"I didn't order these," the doctor replied. She knew the gold wrap was from Neiman Marcus. She searched her memory, but she hadn't placed an order since last month. That order had only been a small handbag.

"No mam, one Detective Jane Rizzoli ordered them. The detective also said if I didn't have them here by 3 pm I would find myself in one of Boston's finest cells for the evening. So, if you wouldn't mind signing please, I want to get as far away from here as possible before I see her again." Maura chuckled and signed. She reached toward her purse for a tip for the young man's troubles, but was halted by his words. "Not necessary mam, already been done. Here, one last item." He handed her an envelope with her name on it. "Merry Christmas Doctor Isles."

"Merry Christmas." Her voice not belying the bewilderment she felt. "Frost what is going on? You must know." Frost just shook his head.

"I haven't seen Jane since this morning. She said she had a few errands to run and left shortly after you went to the morgue." Frost drew closer to the desk as Maura opened the envelope.

_Maura,_

_Enclosed in the boxes are all you will need for our date night activities tonight. Trust me. Don't question Frost or Korsak, they no nothing. Please be ready at four p.m. then come out front of the precinct._

_I love you!_

_Jane._

"Our date nights are Friday? Why tonight? What are you up to Jane Rizzoli?" Maura questioned softly and handed the card to Frost who smiled when he read it. He handed it back. His partner was some cool cat when it came to Maura.

"Come on Doc; let's see what she has in there." Frost really wanted to see what his partner was up to. It was pretty obvious it was not a run of the mill date already.

"I do not understand what she could…" Maura voice stopped when she opened the large rectangular box to find a Vera Wang evening dress in black with silver sequins. It was absolutely gorgeous and Maura thought she would cry from the workmanship she saw in it. A low whistle issued from Frosts mouth, "Jane has exquisite taste in dresses. What's in the other boxes?" His curiosity now majorly peaked. Maura quickly hung the dress which already had a silk hanger in the box behind her on the shelving. She opened the smaller shoe box to find elegant open toed 3 inch stilettos to go with the dress. The sleek black set off the sequins within the dress in a way that said "_come hither."_ Maura immediately went to the last box, inside an evening purse, a soft silk wrap, and a set of onyx earrings. Just then there was a knock and Korsak walked in with a suit bag.

"Hey, Jane left this for me to give you a few minutes ago. She said she forgot to have the delivery boy bring it." Maura stepped around the desk and unzipped the suit bag Korsak was holding to reveal a faux fur coat knee length.

"Oh my God, I was looking at this the other day at Neiman Marcus. She wasn't even there. How did she know?" Maura ran her hand over the coat reveling in the soft faux fur. "Whatever she has planned I sure won't be cold tonight."

"You know Jane, she is an amazing detective." Korsak chuckled. "Plus, I don't think you would be cold ever with Jane." Korsak said to Maura making her blush. Frost looked at the clock.

"Maura, if you're going to get ready in time you better start. It's 3:15." Frost said pointing to the clock.

"Oh my, oh…but I don't even have makeup." Maura never had a chance to go on as Angela Rizzoli stepped into the room with her makeup bag from home.

"Out all of you! This woman has a date to ready for tonight and I mean to see she makes it there." Angela Rizzoli had set the makeup bag down and now began turning all the shares closed on the ME's office. Korsak hung the coat on the coat rack and shooed Frost and himself outside. Angela walked up to Maura and grabbed her hands. "I haven't seen Jane this excited since she was five years old and her Nana gave her a Boston Red Sox signed baseball." Angela kissed her soon to be daughter in law on the cheek. "Thank you Maura, for digging out the child within Jane again." Angela hugged her and then exited a few moments later leaving the Doctor to get ready. Forty minutes later out stepped Maura Isles, the woman, looking heart stopping beautiful.

"Oh My God! You are gorgeous!" Angela said, "I don't know how Jane ever got so lucky!" Frost was almost drooling. Korsak smacked him in the shoulder.

"Watch it or Jane will kill you." Korsak commented to Frost, and then turned to Maura. Several of the workers from the morgue heads turned in shock as the sight they beheld. "Nice Doc, she is going to be stunned." Korsak said as he gave the ME a small hug.

"For once Korsak is right. May we escort you outside, I believe you have five minutes to spare." Frost and Korsak offered their arms as Angela brought up the rear tittering over Maura. As they left the elevator and then stepped outside the precinct Maura almost lost her footing on the steps. Officers were standing around gazing at the black stretch Limo. The back door was opened by the chauffer and out stepped Jane. The breath whooshed out of Maura. Most of the precinct officers were shocked, Korsak just smiled. Jane was dressed in a black Armani Suit, high heels to match, diamond earrings sparkled from her lobes. The detective's hair was pulled up not quite into a bun, but something looser that set Maura's heart on fire. Jane held out her hand waiting for Maura to take it. Frost and Korsak handed Maura off to Jane.

"I expect you to take good care of our girl, Jane. Frost and I won't wait up." Korsak then whispered softly to Jane, "Well done Jane, well done." Jane blushed, but quickly suppressed her embarrassment.

"I promise!" Jane responded in a low voice that sent shivers skittering up Maura's spine. Angela snapped a few shots with her camera phone of both Maura earlier and now Jane.

"Carla Tulucci is going to be so jealous that Diana turned you down in high school. I am so going to enjoy tonight's pinochle game." Maura bent down entering the Limousine as Jane followed. The driver closed the door and they were finally alone.

"Jane? What is going on? Not that I mind, but this is all so much." Jane slid over closer to Maura and kissed her softly. She handed her a single red rose.

"I believe that we are going out on a date Maura. I also believe that you made some requests of me that you believe I have ignored. I actually did not ignore you, but I am giving you those as early Christmas presents." Jane ran her eyes over Maura, her heart beating fast at the view her lover gave her. "God, you are even more gorgeous in this than I thought you would be," Jane leaned forward and whispered into Maura's ear. The detective gently nipped at her fiancé's ear. The seats in the back of the limo gave off a pleasant aroma of leather and had warmed quickly when the lovers closed in to each other.

"Oh Jane," Maura breathed out. She had always wondered what it would be like to be a princess treated well by her prince. Unfortunately, she had not found out until meeting the good detective that now cuddled close to her in the Limousine. Everything she had ever wanted she had bought and sought out herself. This was new, different, and it had her unbalanced. She was the giver, not others. She dealt in fact, logic, and clarity. Jane, however, dealt in mystery, gut instinct, and passion. Maura looked over at Jane wondering just what the detective was truly up too. She couldn't help it; everyone she had ever been with had always wanted something from here. Maura kissed her lover reveling in the unbridled passion she felt just below the surface. "Where are we going?"

"Nope, you will just have to wait and see." A pout formed across Maura's ruby red lips. Jane had anticipated this question from her medical examiner and chuckled softly, "It won't be long." Before too long the Limousine pulled up in front of Scampo's. Jane helped Maura out of the limo and as they entered they were whisked away to a secluded table. Maura's favorite red wine was already resting on the table along with rum smoked wild king salmon strewn with ripe persimmon and toasted thin brown bread.

"Jane, how are you doing all this? It must have set you back a fortune." Maura whispered softly. Jane shook her head and reached across the table covering Maura's hand. She gently played with the diamond ring on her fiancé's ring finger.

"Don't you worry? I have been planning this for a while. Your worth it Maura." The couple talked about friends, family, and future wedding plans as they dined. "You do realize that it hasn't been easy preventing mother from taking over the wedding plans," Jane announced to Maura.

"Yes, I have given her some leeway though Jane. She will be cooking several recipes and most of the family will be there. Although, I am not inviting your Uncle Abenzio not after he almost punched Frankie when he defended your and my honor last Christmas." Jane chuckled remembering the sight of Frankie standing up to all 400 pounds of Uncle Abenzio when he had said that his lesbian niece should no longer be allowed to any family function since she had not found a man, but a woman. Jane hadn't worried about what her Uncle said about her. However, when in the next breath he had begun to slander Maura and her career choice it had been all her partner, Frost, could do while Frankie proceeded to dress down her Uncle by giving an unflattering revelation of Abenzio's history for the family. Abenzio had then taken a swing at Frankie, whom Frankie had dodged and then Maura had upended the platter of spaghetti into his lap. Uncle Abenzio had left spouting how he had never been so insulted in his life.

"I believe Uncle Abenzio will not come even if we sent an invitation." Jane chuckled. "I am happy to know you fight ugly when needed. It will go a long way in this family." "He insulted my fiancé and almost hurt my brother-in-law to be, what was I supposed to do?" Maura responded with a little more venom than necessary.

"Nothing, but what you did. I was so proud of you." Jane kissed Maura's wrist as the waiter came to the table. Maura blushed and proceeded to order the potato and chestnut gnocchi with Comice pear brown butter, and toasted sage leaves. Jane ordered delicate brain ravioli with a buttercup squash dumpling in hot bacon zuppa. The entrées were brought and fresh wine poured. Still the conversation continued as dark rich coffee was brought to the table to accompany Maura's Torta Capresse and Jane's Tiramisu.

"You know Frost is jealous. He wants to know how his partner who is one of the guys can come up with such great ideas for her girlfriend's presents." Maura responded, after taking a sip of her coffee and enjoying a sweet bite of the Torta.

"Maybe if he thought more like a girl he could figure it out. Nah, he just has a crush on you Maura." Jane finished her Tiramisu and coffee. She then glanced at her watch, quietly signaled the waiter to remove their dishes.

"We have to be going to make our next destination." Jane offered her hand to Maura who had finished and rose gracefully. They returned to the Limousine which swept them away. Maura was thoroughly enjoying her evening. She hadn't seen Jane so relaxed in a long time. The recent cases and their hectic schedule had not helped matters. Jane had also insisted on attending most of the benefits Maura was required at to let any suitors know she was off the market. It had been more than a little dicey at a couple when said suitors insulted the detective, but Jane had learned a thing or two from Maura and responded with enough aggression buried in her wit for them to get the idea.

"Now, where to my love?" Maura asked curiously as she looked at the city race by around them. Jane knew it was killing Maura not to know. It was that desire to know that had first drawn Jane to Maura. Now it just enriched both their lives even more. But Jane also knew it stemmed from being left alone without true friendship. Jane was determined to erase that, or maybe not erase, but allow Maura to realize she would never have to face that personal demon again.

"How about I give you a clue?" Maura sat up, more attentive than ever. Jane thought for a moment. "Here is your clue; while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads." Maura looked totally puzzled. Jane loved watching Maura puzzle things out. It was just like giving a child a new toy.

"Hmmmm, it could be several things. The words sugar plums seems to indicate sweets and there is that new chocolatier I have been wanting to visit. However, you would not have gotten us this dressed up for a visit there." Then something occurred to Maura and she looked up in shocked at Jane. "Your taking me to the Nutcracker." Jane smiled and nodded remembering the moment months ago when Maura said how she would go see the Nutcracker alone because none of her friends found it interesting enough. She had even confided in Jane that she had wanted to be one of the sugar plum fairies. The next thing the detective knew she was enveloped by a warm, sensual woman who was kissing her face repeatedly. As the Limousine pulled up to the Boston Opera House Maura could barely contain her excitement.

They were quickly ushered to their reserved seats. Maura had a beautiful view. As the house lights dimmed announcing to the audience they would be starting Maura's face transformed in front of Jane into the wide eyed little girl of innocence who longed for attention. The gathering of Clara and Fritz's family reminded Maura and Jane of the Rizzoli's. Maura's eyes became sad as Clara and Fritz's dolls were taken away. She remembered when a favorite toy her parents thought she was too attached to had been taken away. It wasn't until years later that Maura had been moving some boxes in the attic storage when she had found the toy, carefully boxed and with Maura's name on it.

Maura's face had captured Jane. Each new scene in the Nutcracker brought even more for Jane to see within her wife to be. As Clara and the Prince travel to the Kingdom ruled by the Sugar Plum Fairy Maura's eyes lit up even more. Jane could definitely see the child in her woman. As the play wound down to the final moments, Maura grabbed ahold of Jane's hand and leaned her head on the detective's shoulder. The cast and crew came out for their curtain calls and then it was over. Maura looked over at Jane tears falling down her face.

"Oh Jane, that was wonderful. Thank you so much." Maura pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck softly.

"It's not over yet, Maura. Come with me." As they left the theater Jane led Maura to BiNA Osteria.

"Jane, why are we here?" Maura questioned as they entered.

"Well, the reason we are here is to join OffStage. You see I found out the Boston Opera does a mixer with the dancers, artists, and young professionals. They serve cocktails and appetizers while allowing those who appreciate the arts to talk and gush a little. I thought you might enjoy talking with some of the cast and crew." Maura's face glowed with a fiery smile as she deeply kissed her lover.

"You are amazing Jane Rizzoli!" Maura and Jane entered and handed their coats to the coat attendant. Jane pocketed the check for their coats, and then grabbed a couple of glasses of Champaign for Maura and her. The BiNA Osteria had set the mood for Christmas with white lights, green garland and soft red poinsettias, soft jazz music played in the background as people milled and chatted. The young couple spent the better part of an hour and a half just talking. Jane found she enjoyed the time she spent with these wide eyed, positive youth. Maura was enamored from the beginning and had pledged a small amount to the Opera before they left. As they walked toward the Limousine Maura leaned against Jane, her heart and soul in flight. Jane kissed Maura's head pulling her closer as the chill winter wind attempted to break the warmth that centered on them.

"Are you happy Maura?" Jane asked as stepped forward toward the Limo.

"Yes Jane! Completely and utterly happy." She kissed Jane wrapping her hands into the woman's hair as she began to remove the pins that held it up. Jane stopped her.

"We have one more place to go. Then, I am all yours Doctor." Jane let the chauffer open the door, and helped Maura inside. She heard Maura's squeal of delight and looked at the attendant. She mouthed thank you to him and he winked at her. Maura was completely enraptured with the items Jane had asked the Chauffer to move to the back when they were in the performance.

"When…How…Oh Jane, thank you." Maura held a Nutcracker and Clara doll in her hands. A souvenir of their night together. Jane smiled as the Limousine pulled out and quickly whisked them to the last destination. It was only a short distance away. The Commons of Boston College were decorated with Christmas lights. The Limo driver quickly pulled up and then let Jane and Maura out. Jane said a couple of words to the driver and off the Limousine went.

"Jane, where is he going?" Maura asked as she watched him drive away and turned to look at the beautiful woman at her side. The chill air made Maura thankful Jane had gotten her the faux fur coat. Jane spent a few second making sure the wrap underneath was secure and the coat was closed around her lover.

"Don't worry, he will be back. Come…walk with me for a few minutes. They walked the pathway across the Commons hand in hand enjoying the lights, the soft sounds of winter around them, and the night sky. "Have you enjoyed the evening Maura?"

"Yes, Jane. Never have I ever had someone go to this length for me. How did you know?" Maura asked as she hugged her detective closer.

"Little things. You have always talked about Scampo's and the disastrous date you had there. You said you loved the food, but the date was terrible. So I decided to change your view point of the date. Then, well I have always wanted to ride with you Doctor Isles in the back of a Limousine. Not to mention many people around us had mentioned you were looking at certain clothing. I always take note of the things you like and file it away up here," Jane said tapping her head. They came to a small road where a horse and carriage waited for them there. Maura's hands flew to her face. "Remember the murder we were called here for in June? You said you would love to see what riding a horse and carriage through the roads of the commons would be like. Well my Lady, Your horse and carriage awaits."

"Jane, you didn't…" Maura hugged Jane once more and stepped up into the carriage. Jane followed behind. Quickly their legs were covered in blankets and a thermos was handed to Jane. The driver got onto his seat and soon they were traveling the roads of Boston College. Jane opened the thermos and poured out a cup of hot chocolate. She offered it to Maura who had tears running down her face. Maura took it and drank slowly. She removed the cup from her lips. "Jane no one…Oh, why did we waste so much time..."

"Shhh, stop. This wasn't supposed to make you sad." Jane quickly wiped the tears away with the edge of the blanket. "We haven't wasted time Maura. We have come to the right time. We are ready for each other." Maura nodded understanding exactly what Jane meant. Maura took a sip of hot chocolate, and then offered some to Jane. As Jane finished the hot chocolate and returned the cup to the top of thermos Maura cuddled in close. Maura was enjoying the view of the lights, the sound of the horse's hooves as they struck the pavement, and the warmth of Jane's body.

"Jane this is really over the top. I don't know how to repay…" Jane cut Maura off instantly by placing her fingers over her lips.

"Whoa, there is no repay here Maura. I am not one of those testosterone, six pack abs, brainless men who you dated, and wanted just a roll in the hay. I am the woman who loves you, who wants to spend her life with you, and would die for you. Don't you ever forget this is about give and take, Maur?" Jane ran her hands along Maura's jawline. The detective searched Maura's eyes. "You have done so much I just wanted to give you a little back." Jane cuddled in close to Maura as the lovers exchanged soft kisses and soft words.

Soon enough, they arrived to their final destination. The driver bid them adieu as Jane helped Maura into the Limo. The driver let them out at Maura's well after midnight. Jane led Maura into the house and to the bedroom which was lit up with candles.

"Jane?" Maura questioned noticing a bottle of Champaign chilling next to the bed, soft Christmas music playing in the background. The bed had been turned down and a plate of warm chocolate and strawberries set on the end.

"I might have had a little help from Mom and Frankie on this part. Though Frankie seemed quite afraid of entering your bedroom." Maura chuckled as she set the nutcracker and Clara doll on her dresser. She then pulled out the ticket stub and program and laid them there too. She then began slowly undressing for her lover.

"Merry Christmas Maura." Jane stepped closer, kissing her softly. She dipped a finger in the warm chocolate and offered it to Maura. Maura wrapped her lips around Jane's finger and use her tongue to slowly suck and clean every centimeter. Jane swallowed hard.

"Merry Christmas Jane."


End file.
